


甜蜜的月亮

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 11





	甜蜜的月亮

在没有任何人劝酒的情况下，泰容依然喝醉了。他主动和泰民哥、KAI哥和伯贤哥碰杯之后，把杯子转向我。我用余光观察着其他人，趁没人看我们的时候举起泰容的手把他杯子里的酒喝掉。低酒精度的啤酒泡沫从我的舌头上滑下去，让我想起前几天玩手机的时候无意间看到的一条花边新闻。泰容低头看着被我喝光的杯子，轻轻撅着小巧的嘴唇问自己，怎么又没了？再来一杯吧。第二杯被我用同样的方法喝掉，又喝了四五杯，我们变得差不多醉。并不是真的醉到不辨方向，而是开始高兴起来了。泰容一直说要给哥哥们唱歌，开口却唱起三只小熊，哥哥们用筷子敲着玻璃杯为他助兴。我用手撑着脸颊看泰容，把他从头到脚都看了一遍。平时没有这样的机会，因为我总是假装在看别处，泰容的脸在我的视野中永远是小小的模糊一片。

哥哥们以为他唱完了，继续起之前没聊尽兴的话题，只有我还看着他。泰容比我更醉，脸颊两边都是玫瑰色，他朝着没人的角落鞠躬，然后朝前栽倒了，额头磕到桌子上，把所有人都吓了一跳。

我把泰容的头发朝两边拨开，露出撞红的额头，用手心揉了几下，他疼地哼哼着，我抱着他的腰从座位上站起来，和哥哥们依次打了招呼，说先回房间带泰容哥休息。室外的冷风吹在脸上让我清醒不少，我想把泰容抱起来，他却一直在我怀里挣扎，最后拉着我一屁股坐在台阶上。

泰容抱着我的手臂，喃喃地说：“不想和旭熙分开。”

“没有分开，我正要把你带回房间里睡觉。”我托着他的腰想抱他起来。

“回韩国会想我吧？”泰容问。

“给你打电话。”我说。

我说了谎。泰容的电话号码在我的脑子里，每天晚上睡觉之前都会想一遍，以至于经常出现在我无意识的思考中，以不同的形式扭结起来，成为一把秘密的钥匙。但我从没用过它。

秘密。这就是我和泰容的关系。

不知道从哪一次见面开始，不再是泰容哥，不是李泰容。像游戏一样改变着对彼此的称呼，起了无数个离谱的昵称，绞尽脑汁把我知道的所有韩文字和英文字都用上了，包括那两个要卷着舌头才发得出的中文字音。容容，我教他，他漂亮的小舌头永远卷得不够深，我只好把舌头伸进他嘴里教，把他的舌头顶在湿润的上颚上，纠正他的发音。

我把泰容抱到我的床上，锁好门。又走到他的房间把他那边的门也关上。喝了酒又吃了许多水果的泰容是甜蜜的容器。为了享用甜美，必须要保证不被任何人打扰。

我们第一次做爱的时候没怎么思考，什么都不懂，被本能驱使着找任何可以插入的地方寻求快感和满足。我们的嘴好几天都不能大声说话。那之后又有了第二次，第三次。我们的关系不只靠性爱维系，但它的确是无法割开的一部分。想取悦泰容，想看到别人都看不到的泰容的脸，所以做爱。这是最简单直接的方法。

我喜欢泰容的嘴唇，喜欢藏在口腔里湿润的部分，尽管很喜欢和我做爱，但泰容还是下意识回避和恐惧快感，所以我亲吻他的时候舌头在嘴巴里到处躲藏。一旦被我抓到，就会吮吸到他完全勃起。我们的舌头在他小而湿热的口腔中交缠，他爬到我身上，更加热烈地回吻我。我把他的衣服推到乳头上面，离开嘴唇舔起他的乳晕。用嘴舔左边就会用空着的手揉右边，泰容抱着我的脑袋用胯来回摩擦着我的下体。我们都勃起得很厉害，但还没有亲够。怕他胀得不舒服，我拉开泰容牛仔裤的拉链把手伸了进去，隔着内裤揉他的睾丸和阴茎，他呻吟起来，胸口不停起伏着。

“容容好大，我给你口交好不好？”

我把他的牛仔裤褪到臀部下面垫着，手伸进他的内裤把阴茎拽出来，漂亮的深粉色龟头上亮晶晶的全是黏液。漂亮的泰容连阴茎也漂亮，我第一次看到的时候就想全部放进嘴里吃掉。喝醉的泰容反应慢了半拍，伸手想把牛仔裤穿上的时候我的喉咙已经完全把他的龟头包住了。“嗯嗯…旭熙…好热…”我用嘴唇压迫他的阴茎，不断地来回滑动，用舌头感觉他阴茎上汩汩流动的血液和越来越强烈的欲望。他开始主动干我的嘴巴，屁股在我的手掌里一下一下向下挺着。我的手指嵌进他臀缝中间，那里沾满我的唾液和他自己的体液变得湿滑不堪。泰容忘我地干进我张开的嘴巴，而我的手指干进了他的小穴。我知道如果按在那，几十秒他就会爽得立刻射出来，而我会把那些精液吃干净。

“旭熙别按…要射了…嗯嗯…”泰容瘦弱的手臂撑在我身体两侧，他的阴茎还在我嘴里抽插，圆胖的睾丸在我眼前来回摇晃，小穴紧紧绞住我的手指。我指尖稍硬的地带就是能让泰容爽到失去理智的部分，泰容对高潮的忍耐只会加剧射精的快感，我的手指在他小穴里抽插得越来越快。“哈…啊…旭熙…我会死的…”泰容捧着我的脸用力射进我的嘴里，我飞快地把粘稠的精液咽下去，不断喷出来的精液溅在我的口腔内壁上。泰容拔出阴茎大口喘着气坐在我的胸口，这是我宠爱他的方式，而他也逐渐开始享受这个过程。泰容低头看着我，射过一次之后好像稍微醒酒了。我用舌头收集口腔里还没有被吞下去的部分，尝到了很淡的甜味。泰容的一部分被我吞进了体内，成为我的一部分，这是始终让我觉得幸福的体验。我对着泰容张开散发出腥味的口腔:“容容，尝尝。”“旭熙会舒服吗？”他亲着我的嘴，吃着我嘴角的精液。我亲吻泰容的头发，眼角，脖子和胸口，顺着大腿一直亲到足踝。已经硬得快炸开了，可并不只想插到泰容身体里射进去，我想彻底拥有泰容。我想引诱他，彻底撕破那漂亮的脸蛋，露出深红色的欲望的核。

“容容今天坐在我身上可以吧？自己用屁股去找舒服的地方，然后射在我脸上。再用嘴巴帮我洗干净，像小猫那样。”我把裤子踢到床下面去，扶着泰容的腰坐在我已经高高翘起的鸡巴上。骑乘的姿势更容易顶到他敏感的地方，也很容易引导他高潮，我的手包裹着他小而圆润的屁股。即使小穴刚被手指撑开过，慢慢从阴茎上滑下去的时候还是紧得要命。“容容，我好像立刻就会射了，真的，你里面太热太舒服了。”泰容抗议似的缩紧小穴，嘟囔着说:“不要…”突然有人在外面敲响房门，问刚才敲了泰容房间没有回应，是在旭熙房间吗？泰容没事吧？拿了点解酒药来。泰容完全没听见似的在我身上摆着臀部，又淫荡又美丽的样子。我握着他慢慢勃起的阴茎，感觉握住了某种甜美多汁的果实。不用，我对着外面喊，泰容睡着了！

“我睡了？旭熙真爱说谎…”泰容俯下身亲我的脸。我揉弄他挺起的乳头，“你想撅着满是精液的屁股给哥哥们开门？想被干吗。”泰容加快了摆动屁股的频率，在我耳边说:“只给旭熙干…”

我曲起腿，让泰容朝后靠着，像颠小婴儿那样把他颠来颠去，借助重力撞他身体里的敏感点，手在前面摸他又硬又滑的龟头。“嗯嗯…旭熙…快一点…”泰容汁水丰沛的小穴用力吮吸着我的鸡巴，屁股肉撞在我的腿上发出响亮的啪啪声。“旭熙…旭熙…好多…又射出来了…嗯嗯”泰容下体抽搐着射在了我脸上，后穴也吃着我猛烈射进去的第一股精液，皮肤因为极度兴奋泛着潮热的粉红。收缩的小穴含着我稍微变软的鸡巴，恋恋不舍地挽留那些从缝隙流出来的精液。泰容趴下来用舌头在我脸上舔着，弄脏了手都要反复用湿巾擦拭的泰容现在趴在我身上舔自己射的精液，我用满足的眼神看着泰容为我做的这一切。他的舌头像猫一样柔软细致，把我的脸清理得温热而干净。

“还不够吧容容？还想做爱吗？”连续两次高潮之后泰容的身体会更敏感，尽管疲惫依然会受到刺激而产生愉悦。我亲着他的肚脐，用手指干进他的小穴，“还可以有更舒服更强烈的快感，你知道的对吧…”小穴里灌满了我的精液而变得无比湿滑，“这次我不摸你…你也不许摸自己…然后高潮，相信我吗？”“嗯嗯…”泰容找着我的嘴唇，我把拇指按在他唇缝里，伸进去任由他整齐的小牙啮咬我的皮肤。泰容的阴茎已经彻底软下来了，趴在肚子上黏黏糊糊的一团。我趴在他腿中间舔了舔他汗津津的睾丸，又舔着会阴其他敏感的部分，很快泰容又从鼻子里发出舒服的呻吟声，泰容就连叫床的时候都不会叫太响，我用被子盖住他的嘴，透过棉絮传出来的声音更模糊也更性感。“旭熙我会坏掉吧…一定会坏的…我的屁股要坏掉了…”我亲着他的屁股，亲着那不断流着精液的穴口。“明明一点力气都没了…还是觉得舒服…”泰容啜泣着。我勃起得差不多了，直接干进了泰容的小穴。感觉射精阈值提高之后我就放心干了起来，又短又快地抽插着，只对准那一个点进攻。泰容爽得直掉眼泪，垂在两个腿中间的阴茎也流着水。“嗯嗯…旭熙…真的好舒服…我要死了…”汗水，眼泪，口水，让泰容的脸孔扭曲了，堕落成情欲的俘虏，只有我看到了他堕落的瞬间美艳无比的模样。“容容的小穴也好厉害，快要高潮了。”我灼热的呼吸烫得泰容浑身颤抖，床单上到处都是精液和体液，我们在肮脏的低洼中不知疲倦地交合。在小穴急剧的收缩中我把胀的正硬的鸡巴硬生生抽出来，俯视着倒在床上的泰容用后穴激烈高潮的样子。“最后要做什么呢容容。”我抱着已经快虚脱的泰容，他滚烫的皮肤贴在我同样滚烫上翘的鸡巴上。“要用嘴巴…唔…唔”泰容开始安静地给我含着鸡巴，手伸下去自慰，他的鸡巴也很快就硬了。泰容已经被干到神智模糊只会下意识寻求性快感。我摸着他漂亮的脸蛋，享受这份甜美的堕落。我用手扶着他的后脑勺开始朝他嘴里操，动的幅度相当小，只是想稍微逼迫他更快地前后摇动脑袋。泰容渐渐喘不上气了，又因为阴茎的快感而哼叫着，我把鸡巴抽出来，好让泰容能顺畅地呼吸。他倒向枕头，粉色的脚趾用力抓紧床单，挺着腰抚慰着即将射精的身体，后穴随着手指的上下滑动一缩一缩。“旭熙…呜呜…射了…射了…嗯嗯”泰容噗噗地射出一点精液，全都射在我肚子上。我把泰容的脚抓起来，放在我即将射精的鸡巴上。“记得上次教你的吧容容，试试看。”

泰容用漂亮的脚趾蜷缩着包裹着我的阴茎模仿性交动作上下套弄，因为高潮太多次大腿根本没力气，所以动得很缓慢，但趾缝被精液填满的样子太漂亮了。“别害羞，看着我容容。”我抚摸着他的小腿，他努力睁着快要粘在一起的眼皮帮我足交。我向下压着他的腿，让他再次张开了小穴。但我并不打算插进去，而是一直让他用脚爱抚我到射精为止。看他的小穴只是为了助兴。漂亮的容容完全被我操坏了，明天去机场可能要背着他走才行。“容容…容容…嗯…”第二次依然射得很多，全都射在泰容流着汗的小腹上，射过以后眼睛前面几乎是黑的，太爽了。我本来想用被子把射上去的擦干净，结果泰容可能是太好奇了所以用手蘸着精液放进嘴里舔了一口。

“为什么也是甜的…”

我揪着他软得快要流心的脸蛋:“因为太想干容容所以变甜了，因为只有甜食才能喂饱容容不是吗？”


End file.
